Enchantifying!
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: After a visit to New York, Nancy and Edward find themselves in quite the situation, and what exactly is happening with our favorite green girl and scarecrow? For Idina! BACK ON TRACK! For now...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! obsessive-elphaba here! This is a crossover I'm writing with my awesome friend DefyingPopular. She wrote this prologue, and I'll shoot next with a Chapter 1! I left her Author Notes in there because... just because. :o)  
_

**Kay this is my version. I'm still in a mood with you for making yours so good :/ just kidding lol Jk**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aunty Nancy!" Morgan squealed when she opened the door to the apartment that she lived in with her father and step-mother, revealing a tall, beautiful young woman with black hair curling down her back. "It's so swankified to see you! And Uncle Edward..." she glanced at the handsome prince, erm king, forever clad in his maroon-purple, puffy-sleeved outfit, with his hair slicked back and sword hanging from his waist. "...Don't you ever change?"

"Morgan!" Giselle came floating in, in only a way a former-almost-princess can. "That's not a very nice to say to Uncle Edward, is it?" she scolded lightly, shaking her head so her reddish-gold curls swung in their ponytail.

"Sorry, mummy," Morgan turned back to the door. "Sorry Uncle Edward,"

"Hmm..." Edward glanced down, only just seeming to notice where they actually were. "Oh, hello Morgan! And how are you this fine morning?" he said, grandly.

"It's evening, dear," Nancy patted him on a puffy-sleeved-shoulder.

"Which means its time for someone to go to bed...!" Giselle sang softly, picking Morgan up and swinging her around. Morgan giggled as she was put back on the ground. Morgan kissed her odd, fairytale family goodnight, tottering off to bed sleepily.

"Giselle, I know how you're from a fairytale kingdom and all that, but is teaching a little girl words like 'swankified' really good for her education?" Nancy asked seriously once they had all settled down with mugs of coffee and Giselle had explained that Robert was working late tonight, and so probably wouldn't get to see them.

Giselle giggled in her innocent, girlish way. "Oh, Nancy, don't be so silly," she smiled sweetly. "'Swankified' is a word from the musical Wicked! Robert took Morgan and I to see it over the weekend, it was really wonderful!" she laughed again at her little in-joke, while Edward looked confused.

Nancy nodded. "Oh yes, I remember that. I saw it a few years ago, when Idina Menzel was still in it. She was amazing!" the women quickly launched into a conversation about Wicked, leaving King Edward to huff over his dainty cup of tea, which he savagely dunked a biscuit in. He wasn't too good with being ignored.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Far away, through a pothole and behind a fountain, a scarecrow was walking through a forest, deep in thought. An average person, for example a little farm girl with sparkly red shoes, would think this very odd, as as far as she knew, scarecrows had no brains to think with, and they certainly couldn't walk. A not so average person, say a green skinned witch, who just happened to be walking next to the scarecrow, smiling softly at his furrowed brow, would think this was completely normal, and actually quite cute.

"I am sorry, Yero," she apologised for the ninth or tenth time, but the scarecrow hadn't been keeping count. It was too much effort to think AND keep count. Much less at the same time.

"Its fine, Elphaba," she didn't look convinced so he stopped thinking, and then stopped walking, and grabbed her shoulders so she would look at him. "Honest." He said softly then wrapped his straw arms around her gently, mostly so one of them didn't fall off. The witch pressed her face into his fabric chest and took a deep breath to stop herself from crying. "I just wish I could think of a way to get us out of Oz," he murmured into her hair.

Elphaba detangled herself carefully (once again trying to keep his limbs intact) from his embrace, sliding her hand into the folds of her skirt and pulling out a sheet of paper, smiling a small smirk as the scarecrow took it from her fingers and tried to read it.

"I don't understand this..." he said, ashamed that he couldn't even read anymore, until he felt Elphaba's fingers under his chin, tilting his face upwards.

"That's because it's a spell," Elphaba told him, her smirk turning into a full-fledged grin. "A spell, which could just get us out of here..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Nancy hugged Giselle goodbye (the two had become close friends, what with all the visits they paid each other – mostly Edward and Nancy coming to New York but occasionally Giselle dragged Robert and Morgan down the manhole to Andalasia.) and watched carefully as Edward kissed his former fiancé on the cheek (just because she was married to him didn't mean he couldn't change his mind, right?), she couldn't help but think how many things Giselle had in common with Galinda – they both loved pink, they just want to live happily ever after, they burst out randomly into song and their names both began with a G.

Well, the last one was pretty rubbish, Nancy had to admit, but valid.

Edward was grumbling by the time they reached the manhole and Nancy realized he'd spent the whole visit pretty much being ignored. She smiled at him and his immaturity, as she held out her hands so they could jump through together.

Glancing at her outstretched palms, Edward smiled, grasped her fingers between his and-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There was a fountain in front of them. She hadn't been expecting that. She hadn't been sure what she was expecting anyway, but it definitely had not been a fountain.

"Um..." the scarecrow mumbled, putting his arm around the witch who looked a little shocked. "You did your best Elphaba, it's okay, we'll just have to get out of Oz the old-fashioned wa-"

"No!" Elphaba's face contorted into an expression of excitement. "Yero, this is it! This is the... the portal, the portal to the Wizard's world, it makes so much sense now..." she pulled away from his arm – he grabbed his shoulder to keep the seams together – and started pacing in front of the fountain. Then she turned towards the scarecrow and grinned. "Fancy swimming?" she beamed and spread her arms and fell backwards off the edge of the fountain, into its roaring waters.

"Elphaba!" the scarecrow ran to the fountain, but there was no sign of his green skinned lover. "Elphaba!" his voice echoed off the stone of the fountain walls. "You are so lucky I love you," he muttered before closing his eyes and diving into the water that never actually came...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Whoa!" Inside the gap between worlds, Nancy, wrapped tightly in Edward's arms felt herself bump into something. Wait, make that someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the someone gasped. "I didn't think there'd be anyone else down here, not many people go diving off fountains, do they?" she laughed slightly, and Nancy couldn't help but think that this person seemed familiar.

"Actually, we came through the manhole," Edward told the someone matter-of-factly.

"The what?" the someone sounded confused. "I'm really sorry, but I can't stay and talk, but I have to find somewhere safe, everyone thinks I'm dead," the someone didn't have any emotion in their voice as they rattled off a quick explanation. "Could you point me in the direction of the Other World?"

"Uh..." Nancy was speechless, but Edward pointed towards a light in the distance and grinned at the someone, who thanked them and started to... swim? Into the direction he pointed to. Edward decided not to tell Nancy that he just pointed at random, because she would probably shout at him, and he didn't like that.

The little flecks of light started to stick to their skin, slowly building till they could hardly see past the whiteness. As Nancy closed her eyes against the blinding light she was almost certain she heard a voice shout 'Elphaba!' before the lights flashed and she knew they were home.

Or not.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

** Yeah, I wanted to make it cliffier, so that if we used mine, then we could use your scenes with Glinda and Pip the Chipmunk, cause I loved them so much XD. Oh, and I think a couple of typos slipped through the spell check there...  
Author-to-Author Note: How the heck did Robert get those tickets? It's impossible, I'll tell ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! obsessive-elphaba here with her chapter of the story :o) I'm so happy everyone loved the prologue. Esme should be too.  
**

When Nancy and Edward popped up out of the well, it looked absolutely nothing like the palace. In fact, when Nancy opened her brown eyes, she saw a dull and dark what looked to be a house. Edward sat up, a lampshade on his head. When he spoke, he sounded like a drunk man after a really big party about to experience the terrors of a hangover. "What happened?" He mumbled, before pulling, with great difficulty, the lamp shade of his head. Failing miserably.

Meanwhile, Nancy found the door of the house and pulled it open. There in front of her was the most beautiful place she'd ever imagined. It just couldn't be real. "Edward... I don't think we're in Andalasia anymore..."

A woman in a large blue dress appeared in front of the house, looking down. "Another house. Another witch." She said.

"Excuse me?" Nancy asked, but the blond did bot reply.

Edward, finally managing to escape the evil clutches of the lamp shade, entered and said, "What did I miss?"

Nancy gasped at the sight. "Edward- Edward, you... You're a scarecrow!"

Edward looked down at himself. "So I am..." He mumbled.

"Let's get this over with..." The blond finally looked up. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"You look like you just lost your best friend." Nancy added.

The blond gulped at this, and smiled weakly. "Fellow Ozians, no need to be afraid. The Wicked Witch of the South is dead!"

"Awww man, more witch stuff!" Edward stomped his foot, causing his leg to detach. Face planting to the ground, he sat up with pure awe in his eyes. "I didn't feel a thing!"

-+-+-+-+-+-

Fiyero had caught up with Elphaba (because he dove - not the funnest way to go) and now it felt like they had been falling forever. Fiyero never let go of Elphaba, and for his own safety (as well as hers...). When the fall finally came to an end, they found themselves opening their eyes to a beautiful castle.

A chubby redheaded man and a chipmunk... or was it a Chipmunk?... raced up to them. "You're not the King and Queen." The man said.

"What'd you do to Edward?" The Chipmunk accused - definitely Chipmunk.

"Who?" Fiyero responded, and saw a million other small animals... or Animals... appear behind the two.

"They're sure are a lot of Animals..." Elphaba mused, happily, almost happily.

"I'll ask you again." The Chipmunk actually sounded like he was threatening them. "What did you do to Edward?"

"Umm... I don't know any Edward, but I'm Fiyero, prince of Vinkus, and this is Elphaba, the love of my life." Elphaba tried not to blush at this.

"Wait a minute." The man spoke with a questioning face. "So you're... a prince?" He asked. Fiyero nodded, a bit confused until he heard Elphaba gasp.

He turned to her abruptly. "What?!"

"Yero, you're.... HUMAN!" Elphaba replied, wide-eyed.

Fiyero looked at himself and smiled smugly. "So I am."

-+-+-+-+-+-

Nathanial looked at the odd couple and whispered to Pip. "You don't think they're..."

"Nonsense!" Pip shook his head.

"Nancy did say something about a heir."

"This couldn't be him." The chipmunk stayed firm. "He's too old to have been their child."

"Maybe they age faster on Earth." Nathanial contradicted.  
After the queen was out of the picture, Nathanial and Pip had actually become great friends. This was their first argument since, and it didn't seem like the chipmunk was winning.

"Prince Fiyero," Nathanial started, "do you know the password?"

"Password? What password?" Fiyero looked up.

"It wouldn't be fluffy bunny." Elphaba mumbled, a pang at her heart came as she remembered GUHlinda at Shiz.

"I can't believe it... It's you!" Pip exclaimed, looking at Elphaba.

"Yes, it's me." Elphaba nodded. "And you are?"

Pip ignored her and looked at all the other forest creatures. "Presenting, the new King and Queen of Andalasia!"

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Wait a minute..." Nancy thought back to her previous conversation with Giselle. It looked so much like it. It looked so much like _her_. It was just... "Galinda."

The blond looked shocked at the name. She probably hadn't heard it in years. "It's Glinda." She replied. "The GUH is silent."

"Oh my god!" Nancy grabbed one of Edward's arms, which fell to the ground by his leg. "We're in Oz!"

"Oz?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Wicked." Nancy whispered with a grin to fit the word. "Miss Glinda, might I introduce myself. I'm Nancy Tremaine, Queen of Andalasia. It's such a pleasure to meet you!"

Glinda stared at her confusedly.

"And I'm so sorry to hear of your friend's tragic death."

"Wait." Edward said, lost as usual. "Didn't Giselle say something about her being alive?"

"Shhh!" Nancy hissed.

Glinda looked up at him. "Who was alive?"

Edward rubbed his chin in thought. "Someone... Elphie?"

"Elphie!" Glinda's eyes widened. "How do you know about Elphie???"

"She's in a musical." The king informed without a thought, typically.

"A musical? Like on Ozway?" The blond was excited.

"Broadway." The gullible king corrected with pride.

"Your majesties." Glinda bowed before them. "Please, accept my offer to come to the Emerald City, and maybe have some tea?"

"Oh, of course. After all, you are the ruler of Oz." Nancy nodded, not sure how to reply to someone in a bubble.

"Good." Glinda smiled before signaling for her bubble to lift up. "I must go tidy things up."

Nancy couldn't wait to converse with Glinda Upland - and in the Emerald City! But something in her gut tells her to click her heels together and go back to Andalasia.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Queen?" Elphaba said her new title as if it were a brand new concept.

"Well, surely being in love with the prince makes you his princess, yes?" Nathanial asked, measuring the green girl for her gown.

"But a Queen?"

"Elphaba, surely you've dreamed of becoming Queen of Vinkus before." Fiyero called from the other side, being measured by a bunch of Animals, led by Pip.

"The thought never crossed my mind, actually..." Elphaba said, as if Fiyero being a prince was a completely new thing.

"You best not ask too many questions at the wedding." Pip muttered, already annoyed with her curiosity.

"What wedding?" The green girl jerked her head in the direction of the Chipmunk.

"You and the Prince's of course. No Prince can be King without his Princess." Nathanial said merrily. Big white weddings were always fun.

"Fiyero and I... What?"

"Geesh, lady!" Pip cooed. "What, you don't want to marry him?" Fiyero took the time to kick the Chipmunk in the face. Oz knows, if Elphaba saw, she'd kick him.

"Shut up, you little vermin." He muttered.

"Me... marry Fiyero?" Elphaba turned to face the man completely who smiled apologetically. It must be awkward. He hadn't even popped the question. "Is that even possible?" Always their love had been forbidden or strained. He had been through so much for her... it just didn't seem fair to just... marry him like that. Not unless he wanted to.

"It is if you want to." Fiyero shrugged, casual as ever. Of course, casualty was merely an act in the regal setting.

"But... me... I'm-"

"Perfect?"

"Wicked." Elphaba frowned at herself. "All that I'd done. All I did to _you_. You should hate me. You should be happily in Oz married to Glinda, and I..." She stopped there.

"You what?" Fiyero just dared her to say that. Dared her to...

"Nothing. Forget I mentioned it." Elphaba shook her head and looked away.

"Fae..." Fiyero grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Tell me."

"I should be dead." Elphaba spat, narrowing her eyes.

Fiyero sighed. "Elphaba Thropp, what am I going to do with you? Your whole life wishing for Animal's freedom, a happily ever after. This is it, Fae." He kneeled on one knee. The little forest creatures watched with wonder at the couple. They looked so... weird. Back when Giselle was there, she never spoke of dying. Nancy hadn't either. Would this new Queen be different? And what does "wicked" mean?

"You're going to make this cheesy, aren't you?" She muttered.

"Absolutely." Fiyero smiled, a bit more confident than before.

Elphaba looked up, then down, then back at Fiyero. "Fine. I'll give the fairytale life a try."

**A2A/N: Should we do a wedding? I personally wouldn't want to do one because that would probably be a biiiiiig thing without any of the Nancy and Edward story. You know? Tell me what you think.  
A2R/N: REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I managed to do it! I'm so proud of myself! Its short. Sorry.**

The dress was pink. And glittery. And just so... Glinda.

The unexpected wave of emotion that rose at Glinda's name caught Elphaba by surprise and as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, tears slipped down her cheeks, much to the distress of the little Deer who was helping her get dressed.

"You're upset..." She announced solemnly, after placing the bouquet of flowers she had in her mouth at Elphaba's feet.

"Oh no!" Elphaba cringed – she was already starting to sound like a fairytale princess. "I couldn't be happier, really!"

The Deer raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm upset." Elphaba admitted. She sat down heavily on the floor and the dress' huge skirt poofed out around her as she settled. "Its just... Its just I miss my friend, Glinda, Glinda, that's her name and we went through everything together, and I always thought that I'd be there at her wedding, because I obviously didn't think I'd ever get married, and she can't come, because she thinks I'm dead and I'm not going to be at hers and its just, just so..."

Elphaba wiped the tears that threatened torrential flood from her cheeks and glanced at the Deer, who was looking a little shocked.

Elphaba sighed. "What's your name?" se asked gently, reaching one hand out to stroke the Deer's ears gently.

"Flora,"

"That's a... nice name, Flora," Elphaba grimaced. "Well, thank you for listening. And now... I have to go get married." She stood, made it to the door before turning around and screaming "Oh. My. Oz. I can't get married!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Glinda's beaming, bright smile was scaring Nancy a little. Edward didn't seem to notice.

"So where are you from?" she asked perkily.

"Uh, Andalasia," Nancy didn't look at Glinda to answer the question, she was too busy staring at her husband who was looking a himself in the mirror, obviously distressed.

"ooh, that's nice, I've never heard of it." Glinda bustled around the room, with cups making tea.

"uh....huh..." Nancy finally took her eyes off Edward to watch Glinda's face. "I'm sorry... about Elphie, you know,"

Glinda wheeled around, her smile vanishing immediately. "Oh," she said, in a very small, very soft voice, seemingly forgetting Edward's earlier remark. A bubble can do that to you. "Thank you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All she could think about was his arms around her. Fiyero. Her husband.

_I shouldn't be allowed to be this happy..._ Elphaba thought, smiling as he whirled them around the dance floor.

The wedding had been long, way too long for Elphaba to stay awake in normally, but her nerves kept her conscious and shivering for the whole ceremony. Her thoughts had mostly been on Glinda, and imagining that her best friend was there, standing beside her, holding her bouquet and crying tears of joy for her two best friends. But as soon as Fiyero turned to kiss her, all thoughts slipped her mind except for I'm married. I'm married. I'm married.

She returned to reality as Fiyero pulled her from the dance floor to a corner of the room so he could talk to her.

"I know you didn't want to do this..." he whispered so they wouldn't attract attention, stroking her hair absentmindedly. "And I know you wanted Glinda to be here... Flora told me about your little 'breakdown'" He added at her confused look. Elphaba moaned and buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. "So thank you. And I love you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"But..." It appeared that Edward had been listening to their conversation. "You and Giselle said Elphie was alive!"

"What?" Glinda's head snapped up, her eyes bright.

"Er, nothing, nothing, he's delusional, it was a long trip and-" Nancy quickly tried to stammer an excuse, but Glinda wasn't convinced.

"Nancy, Edward," she said, sitting down with three cups of steaming tea. "I think I would like to know more about this musical you were talking about earlier..."

**:D Some fluffy Fiyeraba and Stoopid Edward in ONE chapter!" How amazing is that??**


	4. Chapter 4

_MEOW! Elphie is going to do her chappy now. :o) I hope you're happy! *bursts into Defying Gravity* I AM HYPER! But I don't let that influence my writing, not at all. Actually: I am SICK AS A DOG (though dogs aren't usually sick...) and have stayyed home from school basically this entire week. Sigh... REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!  
_~obsessive-elphaba

Nancy tried to be as inexplicit as possible, but Edward didn't get the hint. "It's about this girl named Ellie." She started.

"Elphie." Edward corrected. "And she's green so everyone hated her."

"Yes..." Nancy glared at her husband. "Elphie goes to the Sapphire City with-"

"_Emerald _City."

"With her friend Ginny and-"

"_Glinda_."

"Glinda? Why, that's my name!" Glinda smiled falsely at Edward. "I believe I like your version better, Edward. Would you tell me from the beginning?"

"Well, Glinda wasn't always Glinda." Edward chuckled. "She was once Galinda - with a GUH."

"Really? Well, that couldn't possibly be me then!" The blond shook her head and laughed a bit.

"Of course not!" Edward laughed. Nancy sighed, knowing they had been figured out.

"And this Elphie, how did she meet Miss Galinda?"

"Uhh... school. Something something dear old Shiz."

"Shiz University?" Glinda asked.

"Yeah, they were roommates."

"Edward, I believe we've told her enough. If she wants to see Wicked, we don't want to spoil it for her." Nancy hissed.

"You said Elphie was alive, right?" Glinda looked beggingly at Nancy. "Where did she go? Was there anyone else with her?"

"A scarecrow." Edward nodded, remembering that much.

"Scarecrow?" Glinda mumbled. That wasn't part of the script. "Like yourself?"

"Yeah, but this scarecrow was stooooopid. And not nearly as good looking as I am. Plus he had the stupidest name ever." Nancy slapped a hand to his mouth.

"That's enough, _dear_." She glared at him fiercely.

"Did Galinda know this scarecrow?" Edward nodded. Nancy stepped on his foot; she knew Glinda was already racking her brain for a scarecrow.

"Didn't Nancy tell you to shut up?" This confused Edward to no end because he hadn't said anything.

"Nancy, may I speak with you privately?" Glinda asked softly. Nancy sighed but nodded.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Elphaba was in her bed thinking, Fiyero could tell this much as he used this swankified tool thing that cut off all the little hairs on his face. If he didn't use the whip cream stuff, he'd cut himself. Glancing sideways from the mirror, she had been like this all week. The wedding was ages ago, as it seemed and all he could think about was making her happy again. "Fae, what's wrong?" He finally got the courage to ask.

She looked up and smiled slightly. "Nothing." He just stared at her for a minute. "I'm fine, really." She smiled a little wider. "Please stop staring at me; you're making me uncomfortable."

Fiyero smiled a bit. "Is there anything with a husband looking over his wife lovingly?" Elphaba blushed at this. "Tell me what's been bothering you?"

"I already told you; I'm fine."

"Your nose is growing, Fae."

"Yero, nothing's bothering me." She snapped defensively. He just kept staring. "Seriously!"

"Then what are you thinking so much about?" He asked.

"I'm always thinking, unlike some people."

"Elphie." He sighed. Only when he really _really_ wanted to get inside her head he would use that nickname. That nickname Galinda had given her.

Elphaba, defeated, looked down. "The Wizard."

"What about him? He was deported from Oz."

"We're supposed to be in the Other World - his world! All those Banns on Animals. How could he hate them so much if he grew up with them all around?" Elphaba questioned.

"They aren't all Animals." Fiyero suggested.

"Have you seen any animals yet?" She asked. "As King and Queen, we have to know all the citizens of Andalasia - animal or Animal."

After thinking about it for a few moments, Fiyero decided she was right. This couldn't be the Wizard's home. "But where else is there?" He asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Elphaba whispered.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Giselle was getting dreadfully worried. She hadn't seen her best friend in days - nearly a week. "Robert..." She turned to the brunette who was reading a newspaper. "I'm getting worried about Nancy and Edward."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"What if Queen Narissa is resurrected or reincarnated or-" The redhead was cut off.

"Then she would still be in Manhattan. She died here, remember?" Robert replied.

Oh yeah... "Well, I'm going to visit them right now."

Morgan, who was in her room, raced to the living room. "We're going to Andalasia?" She smiled.

"No, you're not." Robert put the newspaper down.

"Do we have to have the no argument again?" Giselle sighed. "If you won't go, Morgan can come with me. I know Andalasia like the back of my hand." That was the newest Earth expression Giselle had heard. For example, the redhead stared at the back of her hand.

"No."

"Please?" The girls begged.

"No."

"Fine. I'll go and tell them 'Robert doesn't care enough to see what's up' and then they'll never want to visit you again." Giselle walked to the door.

"And I'll go with her." Morgan followed behind. The two walked into the hallway. Five seconds later Robert opened the door.

"Fine..." He mumbled as the girls skipped to the elevator.

"On the count of three!" Giselle called, as they opened up the manhole. "One... two... three... JUMP!" And the family felt the tingles of animation covering them.

Popping out of the well, they saw a very handsome man, about to drink from it. "Uh... hello?" He asked.

"You're not Uncle Edward." Morgan said.

"WHO is this Edward guy I keep hearing about!" The man groaned. "No, I'm not Edward, okay? Geesh!"

"Fiyero!" A voice snapped.

"Fiyero?!?!?!" Giselle and Morgan squealed simultaneously.

"Be nice. It's still new us being King and Queen." Entering the scene was a green girl wearing and elegant black gown.

"ELPHIE!" The girls squealed again.

"Wow... I haven't heard a squeal like that since..." The green girl looked down.

The handsome man put an arm around her. "Uh..." he thought of a way to greet his quests. "Fiyero Tiggular, king of Andalasia, how may I be of assistance."

"FIYERO TIGGULAR!" Giselle screamed. "My name's Giselle, I'm a huge fan of both of you! Robert, you see them right?"

"Elphaba, are you okay? You look sad." Morgan frowned. Like with her own Aunt and Uncle, she liked the _princess_ better than the _prince_.

"Me?" Elphaba tried to ignore they already knew her name. She was a queen now after all. "No, I'm fine." She smiled.

"ELPHIE!" The girl, Giselle, screamed. "Ooh! Defying Gravity was a phenomenon."

"Uhh..." Elphaba blinked twice. "Thank you?" She thought only... Glinda... heard her sing like that. Even when the citizens of Oz came to arrest her, she made sure that only her best friend could hear.

"And, ooh! Can we reenact Popular?" The smaller girl smiled.

"Umm... are you perhaps stalkers?" The green girl asked defensively.

"What is this... uh Popular scene I don't know about?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"The night before 'you've been Galindafied.'" Elphaba sighed.

"No, we're not stalkers, Elphie!" Giselle widened her eyes.

"We just saw the show on Broadway and-"

"Wait, what show?" Fiyero interrupted.

-+-+-+-+-+-

_ EEEP it is done! Esme: Glinny talk to Nancy about Elphie, that's my idea. If you have something better or just as good, do that, mmm'k?  
A/N: ESME IS IN FRANCE - I AM SOOOOO JEALOUS :o(_


	5. RENT anyone?

**PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MUCHO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL (I think... I've never actually broken all four walls or the ceiling would crash...) BECAUSE ESME HAS UPDATED! WOOOPEEE!**

"The show... on Broadway?" Morgan repeated, slower. "Hey, I thought you only pretended to be brainless..." She looked up at Giselle, who was staring with wide-eyed innocence at Fiyero, a look only she could pull off.

But Elphaba couldn't help herself and grinned. "I like you," she said to Morgan.

Morgan looked overjoyed. "I LIKE YOU TOO!" she shrieked hugging Elphaba round the middle so hard she almost fell over.

"Oh. Okay." Awkwardly patting Morgan on the head, Elphaba sent Fiyero a look.

"So this show...?" he said quickly.

Morgan jumped up to him almost as soon as the last letter let his mouth. "ohmyozitsamazingitsaboutyouandelphabaandgalindatoobutthenshechangeshernametoglindaandtheresagoatandawizard..."

Fiyero stared at the small child exploding in front of him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Is your husband a stalker?" Glinda said immediately, as soon as Nancy had shut the door behind them.

"No. He isn't smart enough to be." Nancy reasoned.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Glinda clapped a hand over her heart daintily. "Now, before we get down to the serious matter at hand, I simply_have _to ask – do I have any solos?"

Nancy laughed and grinned. "Yes! You have a huge part in a song called Thank Goodness, where you talk about getting engaged to Fiyero and you have a whole reprise to yourself!"

Glinda's face turned icy. "A _reprise? _What, they couldn't be bothered giving me a whole song?"

"No, no, no, it's a reprise of one of Elphie's songs..." Glinda seemed a little happier at this. "Plus, you have one of the best songs in the entire show – Popular!" After wincing at Glinda's squeal, which was reminiscent of her Galinda days, Nancy continued. "It's when you're making Elphaba all Galindaified! It goes like this: 'Popular! You're gonna be pop-u-u-lar! I'll teach you the proper poise, when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce...' um, could you squeal for me there, I can't really...what?"

Glinda had been staring. "Nothing. Its just... you sing like Elphie used to."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So there's a musical, about our lives?" Elphaba asked, aghast. They were inside the castle now, after Robert calmed his daughter down, all sat around a warm fire one of the servants had built for them. Night was falling, as Giselle had taken so long to describe each and every aspect of the show, singing every song with Morgan, while Robert hummed along good-naturedly in the background. When Elphaba spoke, she directed her question at him – he was the most down-to-earth person out of everyone, and the most likely person to get an answer out of that made sense and didn't come along with giggles.

"Well, mostly your life, but yeah..."

"And _how_ do they know about my life?" Elphaba fixed him with an icy stare, making him shiver and feel guilty even though it wasn't he who made a successful show about her life.

"I...um, I don't know?" he tried weakly.

"Hmmph," Elphaba huffed and Fiyero pulled her into his arms. Giselle 'awwh'-ed until Robert shot her a look that said 'no dear, not now...'

"It'll be okay, Fae," he tried to joke, but she glared at him. Pushing him away, she stood up, marching purposefully to the door and leaving the castle, her new friends and Fiyero hurrying after her.

"Where are you going?" Giselle called.

"To see Glinda!" Elphaba yelled back, not even turning around.

"Fae, we can't-" Fiyero started, but she whirled round.

"I _need _her, Yero!" She screamed; she looked like she was crying. "I need her!" she sobbed and turned, running away to where the fountain was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nancy blinked. "Oh. Thanks..." she smiled and Glinda beamed back.

"You remind me a lot of Elphie... I don't know why..." Glinda looked thoughtfully at her new friend, then hugged her tightly. Nancy was shocked at first – Oh My Boq, I'm hugging Glinda! Was her first thought, but it was soon replaced with laughter as Glinda said, "The only problem with you, Nancy, is that your name already ends in a 'y' so I can't give you a nickname..." She released Nancy and smiled. "Unless you like 'Nan-Nan'..."

"No."

"I didn't think so." Glinda agreed. "So lets get serious now," her face dropped suddenly into a stern expression and Nancy barely held in a laugh. "If Elphie's alive I want to find her."

"Glinda, you can't, it's against the rules-"

"What rules?!"

"I don't know... the rules of Wicked!" Nancy shrugged. "Like...um, it's against the rules of RENT for Mark to not have a scarf and cute geeky glasses and, um, against the rules of Hairspray for Tracy to be slim... it just doesn't work out!"

"Well," Glinda drew herself up to her full height (which was up to about Nancy's nose) and looked as intimidating as possible. "This is no longer Wicked, it is a brand new musical! That I've written. Which is a sequel to Wicked. And its called...'Glinda Finds Elphaba Because It Turns Out She Wasn't Really Dead And Glinda Is Amazing Because She Magicks Elphie's Skin De-Greenified And Then There Is A RENT Crossover Because Who Doesn't Love RENT And Elphie Kinda Looks Like Maureen And I Want To Be Best Friends With Angel!'" At Nancy's raised eyebrows, she added "or GFEBITOSWRDAGIABSMESD-GATTIARCBWDLRAEKLLMAIWTBBFWA for short!"

"Oh...kay..."

"And I'm going to write it now!" Glinda turned, marching up the stairs. "And you're gonna help me! And I will _not _have a reprise! I will have my very own song! And everyone else will have to reprise it!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**I love batty Glinda for some reason... Glinda totally needs to write GFEBITOSWRDAGIABSMESD-GATTIARCBWDLRAEKLLMAIWTBBFWA, don't you think?**

**What does Elphie think? She thinks she is regretting introducing Esme to RENT.**


	6. Obsessive strikes back!

**_Well, obsessive-elphie has to try to fix this up... since I can't very well top GFEBITOSWRDAGIABSMESD-GATTIARCBWDLRAEKLLMAIWTBBFWA... ^^ Well, here we go._**

"Stop!" Cried Nancy with great volume in her voice. She was unaware she could belt.

"You can't stop me!" Glinda huffed. "Where did Elphie go? Tell me now!"

o-+-+-o-+-+-o

Before anyone could say anything, Elphaba dove into the fountain, despite her hydrophobia. "Elphaba!" a very worried Fiyero called down to see that she was swimming - much to her displeasure. Fiyero let out a relieved breath - but her scowling made him choke it back. "Why isn't it working!" She shrieked.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Giselle, who failed to see the seriousness of the moment, squeaked with glee, only reminding Elphaba more of her failure. Grabbing a stick from a nearby tree, Giselle waved it around in a random pattern before pointing it at Elphie. "Ballgown."

Elphaba frowned at the memory, but something happened. The water shifted and Elphaba started flowing in a whirlpool. Then she stopped. "Giselle... do that again."

"You said my name!" Giselle gushed before waving again. "Ballgown!"

"Yes! Keep doing it!" Elphaba encouraged.

"Ballgown!"

Sure it was random, but half the spells in the Grimmerie didn't make sense.

Before long she was halfway down the fountain. "Well are you coming?" Elphaba shouted.

Morgan turned to Fiyero. "Are we going to Oz."

"Yup." Fiyero grumbled at his wife's invitation and jumped in.

"Oh goody!" She cheered and cannon-balled after him.

"Morgan!" Robert grabbed for her but was too late. He did the logical thing and jumped in... Well, Giselle pushed him in and giggled after him.

o-+-+-o-+-+-o

"I don't know..." Nancy replied. "The show ends with Elphaba and Fi- the Scarecrow leaving Oz. It gives no other hints!"

"The Scarecrow had a name? So," Glinda smirked, "Elphie's got herself a man, huh?"

Nancy was wowed by Glinda's sudden mood swing. "Well, yes, I guess he _is _man." Though Nancy wouldn't very well call him that. She would say more "pig." After meeting Glinda, she realized how much it must hurt to be betrayed by the man you love. After all - the same thing had happened to her right! But there wasn't anyone to comfort the blond. No one to ease her through it. When now all she wanted was her friend... "His name is Fiyero."

The blond widened her eyes. "What? That's impossible! Elphie never liked Fiyero!" The brunette gave an apologetic smile. "And besides, Fiyero was murdered! He was beaten - they tore him limb from limb and stuck him on a pole!"

"Elphie did a spell that turned him into a scarecrow and saved his life."

"I knew he loved her but... she didn't even say anything! When she gave me the Grimmerie... and and..."

Nancy only knew that feeling of heartbreak. "Well, it's never clear whether she knew he was alive or not... so maybe she just couldn't take the loss and excepted her fate?"

"She still could have told me she was sleeping with my husband! I'm going to change my musical to Glinda Finds Elphaba And Kills Her For-"

"GLINDA!" A very loud voice shouted as a blur of green and purple surrounded Glinda in a rib crushing hug. The blonde was not used to receiving these and winced.

The blur cleared in her vision and all previous ideas for musicals were changed to a piercing shriek and repeat of a hug. "ELPHIE!"

o-+-+-o-+-+-o

**_Now you have to fix this up mm'k? Mm'k! Have fun and don't be emo. LOVE YA OH YEAH REVIEW!_**


	7. Essie returns with a building block

**Hey guys. Its cool, you can kill me (y)**

**I just read through Enchantifyng again to refresh my memory and you can so tell I'm British, cause I put 'mummy' instead of 'mommy' in the very first chapter :P**

**God bless America and England baby :)**

**And I love the 'have fun and don't be emo' . You can tell how long ago I last updated from that :D**

"ELPHIE!"

"GLINDA!"

"ELPHIE, YOU BITCH!"

"GLINDA, I MISSED YOU TOO- wait, what?"

"You slept with my _husband?"_ Glinda shrieked.

"Erm... technically he was your fiancé..." Elphaba took a step back from her best friend tentatively. "And now he;s my... husband..."

For a moment an unrecognisible emotion flitted across Glinda's face and then she began scareming. "OHMIGOD, ELPHIEEEEE!! YOU GOT MARRIED AND I WASN'T THERE? REALLY? I WANTED TO BE YOUR BRIDESMAID!"

Before Elphaba could get anymore shocked at Glinda's short attention span, said husband fell out of nowhere at the girls' feet. He started to get to his knees, only to be knocked back to the floor with a thump by Morgan who appeared suddenly, tightly curled up. She giggled and clambered off Fiyero, who groaned at Robert and Giselle both smacked into him like their daughter before them.

"Fiyero!" Glinda screeched.

"Glinda!"

"...Why is Nancy on the floor?" Giselle asked, breaking Glinda and Fiyero's amazed stares at each other.

"Oh, she probably...fainted, or something," Glinda waved her off.

"Oh MY GOD YOU'RE GLINDA!" Giselle yelled and Morgan let out an excited little scream.

Glinda gave them a glance then muttered, "I'm getting a headache,"

"There is a lot of shouting happening..." Elphaba agreed.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, then both burst out laughing.

"Elphie... you look positively emerald!" Glinda affectionately hugged her friend as though she'd only just seen Elphaba come back from her sorcery seminar.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry, I really am...so much has happened, I need..." Elphaba sighed. "I need to tell you _everything,"_

"Heck, yeah you do!" Glinda squealed. "Did you know we're on OzWay?"

"Broadway..." Nancy added groggily. Everyone glanced at her as she added, "Oh, hey Giselle, did you know you're a princess...?"

"I think she hit her head..." Fiyero whispered and Glinda giggled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"GFEBITOSWRDAGIABSMESD-GATTIARCBWDLRAEKLLMAIWTBBFWA..." Elphaba asked incredulously. "That's the best you could think of?"

"Well!" Glinda scoffed. "Now, you're not getting a solo at all!"

Everyone laughed at her defiance. Nancy had finally, properly woken up in time to hear Elphaba's side of the story and was now propped up against Edward's chest, who had run in to find his wife on the floor and a group of random people in Glinda's house. He then screamed like a seven-year old girl and ran from the room.

After that, Nancy told Robert and Giselle what had happened to her since their last visit, with Glinda chipping in and adding the correct sound effects (squeals, giggles, little claps) when she was involved in the story.

"So..." Fiyero said after a while, moving so Elphaba could curl up against him. "What do we do now?"

**Writer's block :/**


	8. Fiyero is NOT Roger

**Yeah, I'm American. I use dollars. Essie uses pounds and will have to convert them herself! Muahaha. I also love me some Edward bashing xD**

"Well..." Glinda inquired after a short silence. "I'd really like to see this Oz- uh, Broadway show."

Giselle, quite delighted to be of service squealed. "I can take you there!" She grabbed another random twig and-

"GISELLE NO!" Fiyero and Robert shouted at the same time.

Nancy had picked herself up and blinked, "You know what..." She said, taking an old book with purple pages from a bookcase. "So can I."

"What?" Elphaba blinked. "I thought I was the only one that could read that thing."

"Pazeni saiute sinfu viumbe..."

As the amateur sorceress kept up her work, Edward scratched his head. "Uh... so, lovely weather we're having."

"It's raining." Morgan rolled her eyes.

"But it's lovely rain." Glinda, the good one, replied.

Elphaba crinkled her nose. "Rain, rain, go away."

There wasn't anything to be said as the irregular team got swooped off into a sort of wormhole thing. A variety of "what's going on's" emerged as they landed _plop_.

"Is everybody okay? I heard a loud bang." Nancy asked.

"It's alright. That was just my head." Edward spoke up.

"No wonder it sounded hollow..." Morgan mumbled.

Fiyero was frantic though. "Guys! Elphaba's out cold." Two fangirls gasped.

"Don't worry; stay calm." Robert reassured them. "Let's get out into the light, first off."

When the team reached sunlight, Robert and Nancy checked their patient out; Edward watched territorially over Nancy; Giselle danced; Morgan sort of just sat there alongside Glinda, and Fiyero held his wife with great worry.

"She's dehydrated." Robert said finally.

"How ironic..." Fiyero sighed.

Nancy, studying the couple, had a sudden realization. "Ooh! This looks sort of like that scene from RENT when Mimi's about to die and-"

"I don't have a guitar. I don't have the hair - though in my opinion, mine's cooler. AND I DON'T HAVE THE ONE SONG! NOW WILL SOMEONE _PLEASE _GET ME SOME WATER!?" Fiyero was getting quite irritated.

Morgan was a smart little girl, and it didn't take her long to think of a reference. She stole some random dude's plastic pickle tub and filled it with four bottles of water. When her prop was created she tossed the water out of her bucket and watched it land on her beloved character.

Unfortunately, her aim was a little off and it also hit a frustrated king of Andalasia who looked like he was going to fight water with fire. Morgan gulped and looked down. "Sorry... I just thought... Dorothy and all..."

The tension was forgotten when the green woman broke through. "Well." Said Giselle. "Are we just going to stand here, or are we going to go see Wicked?"

-+-+-+-

Robert walked out of the box office and shook his head. "Sold out."

"Let me try." Fiyero walked in and put on his flirty face. He walked out almost a minute later and shook his head. "He's not gay."

The team sighed, about to face defeat when...

"You weren't trying to buy tickets to Wicked; were you?" Said a man with a terribly fake accent.

Elphaba stared at the man, feeling a little weird... like she knew him from somewhere or something... "Yes, actually."

The man was wearing a huge trench coat and brown hat. He searched some of his many pockets for one that said "Special Victims Only." "Oh, here they are. That would be fifty bucks. Each."

Edward did some math and conluded, "But that's over one hundred dollars!"

The man gave him a look, and Nancy slapped her forehead. "What he means is, could we perhaps get the tickets cheaper?"

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Elphaba pondered randomly.

"Elphie, how could you? He thinks Oz is fictitiosis." Glinda hissed.

The man did not meet her gaze. "Ummm... no."

"I think I do..." Elphaba walked closer and blinked.

"Fae, we'll never get the tickets if we scare him off," Fiyero coughed.

"Relax, Yero. I'm green; Glinda's in a bubble, and that dude's a scarecrow for Oz's sake! We couldn't scare him if we haven't already. What's your name?"

"Umm... Greg."

"Full name, please sir?"

"Gregory Maguire?" It was obvious to everyone, including Edward, he had made up that name on the spot.

Elphaba suddenly widened her eyes. "OhmiOz!" She backed into Fiyero's embrace.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arms around her trembling body.

"It's... it's..."

**Cliffie! I wonder who it is? That's for DefyingPopular to think of ;)**


	9. Esme is so cheesy with her Fiyeraba

**A rather sheepish Esme peeks around the corner of the email she sends obsessive-elphaba. She tries a hesitant smile.**

**Oh, and we don't own this. Yet.**

**

* * *

**

"'Gotta go!" 'Greg' rushed off so fast that his movements created a quick breeze, which ruffled Glinda's perfect curls.

"Who did you think it was, Elphaba?" Fiyero asked her softly.

Elphaba seemed to come out of a daze as she gazed up at him. "Never mind, I was being silly," She murmured, although Fiyero could tell that she didn't believe her own words.

"Now how are we going to get into the show?" Nancy asked. "Anyone have any ideas?"

Edward raised his hand, rocking on the balls of his feet to get his wife to notice. "ooh, ohh, me, me!" He squealed.

"Are you sure?" Nancy asked him.

Edward nodded earnestly.

"_Really _sure?"

Edward paused, lowering his hand slightly as he thought, before nodding and pumping his arm into the air with renewed enthusiasm.

Nancy sighed. "Go on then."

Edward's eyes lit up as he clapped his hands together professionally. "Well… I forgot."

Nancy rolled her eyes.

During this time, Morgan had been crawling around the sidewalk **(zomg, Esme learnt American) **on her hands and knees, between everyone's feet, unnoticed until Giselle glanced down.

"Sweetie, don't do that, you'll get your pretty dress all dirty, and I don't know where we can find some nice deer to help clean it at this time of night!" She exclaimed as Robert bent down to help her up.

"But mum…" Morgan scrambled to her feet with her hands behind her back. "He dropped the tickets!"

* * *

No one batted an eyelid as the group made their way to their seats, despite the fact none of them, save for Nancy, Robert, Giselle and Morgan, looked normal.

"Well," Elphaba muttered as she sat down heavily. "That shows you how odd show people are," which caused Nancy to burst out laughing, which, funnily enough, did receive some strange looks from the people around them, only making Elphaba join in the giggles.

"Shush!" Morgan scolded as the curtain went up and several costumed dancers scampered about the stage.

"What are they?" Elphaba whispered to Nancy.

"They're the winged monkeys," Nancy answered.

Elphaba blinked. "Then why do they look like _that?_"

Nancy was about to reply when the scene shifted to show some sort of celebration. Fiyero squeezed Elphaba's hand from her other side as they both realised that the party was for Elphaba's death.

A squeal came from Glinda as one of the actors cried her name. A beautiful blonde woman in an extravagant blue dress floated in from the wings in a metal bubble. As she sang to the gathered crowd, Giselle glanced at the real Glinda sat next to her, who was frowning.

"Whatever is the matter?" She asked softly.

Glinda's eyes were damp with tears. "My bum is _not _that _big!"_ She whimpered.

Elphaba's grip on Fiyero's hand tightened as the story of her birth was told.

"What right do they have?" She hissed, mostly to herself. "Telling the entire world about my parentage?"

Edward leaned across Fiyero to whisper reassuringly; "Not the entire world. Just America."

"And the UK," Nancy added. "But that's tiny. Oh, and Australia…and Germany… and… ooh look, your mum's giving birth to you!" Pausing only to wonder at how ridiculous that last part sounded, she turned back.

"Oh Oz!" Elphaba muttered, mortified as her actress ran onstage. "Did I really wear that?"

"Yes!" Glinda hissed along the row, sounding just as disgusted. "And I _let _you. Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry!"

They fell silent for a short time, except for when Elphaba gasped at Dr Dillamond and Glinda bowed her head at her stupid remark on History. And then Fiyero entered.

"And who is _that _handsome fellow?" Fiyero straightened up a little.

"Yeah, he is hot!" Edward added. Everyone slowly turned to look at him, Fiyero with slight fear in his eyes.

"Anyone want to swap places?" he muttered, relieved when Nancy got up and changed with him.

The _Popular _scene soon came and went, with Giselle and Morgan singing along happily, bopping about in their seats, while Glinda stared awestruck at the woman on stage.

"I am just _so _good!" She whispered as she gave a very enthusiastic, one-witch standing ovation at the end.

During the Lion Cub scene, Elphaba laid her head on Fiyero's shoulder. He smiled softly down at her even though she couldn't see, kissing her hair gently.

_"There's a girl I know… He loves her so…"_

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she replied.

* * *

**There you go! I tried to get lots of stuff in there to make up for the time; stupid Edward, ditzy Glinda, cute Morgan and some fiyeraba fluff at the end there :)**


End file.
